


Gabriel and Luka

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fresh Relationship, Gabriel is not that bad, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, artwork, mention of previous nights, no feet apart cause they are gay, pride month collection, two bros modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: When Adrien introduces Luka as his boyfriend to his father, Gabriel has some surprising proposition to the two boys.





	Gabriel and Luka

Luka’s warmth was giving Adrien a very much needed encouragement, as both of them stood, hands entwined, in the empty hall of the Agreste mansion, waiting.

Nathalie had scheduled their meeting with Gabriel the day earlier, curiously eyeing their tightly squeezed fingers. On the word “boyfriend” she actually smiled softly. She had been always more welcoming for all of Adrien’s friends. Adrien really adored the woman for that.

Doors to Gabriel’s office opened, which startled the Agreste junior. His father stood there with his usual judgmental stare. His eyes immediately scanned the boy unknown to him. Luka resisted the quiet stare-fight, only feeling Adrien’s anxious fingers gripping his a bit tighter.

“I believe you had something to tell me, Adrien.” - came the man’s cold voice.

“Yes, father. Let me introduce you to my… Luka. Luka Couffaine. We’ve been… together for quite some time and… I wanted you to meet him.”

Gabriel approached the couple, assessing, checking, thinking, his stare fixed on the new person in the room.

Luka’s eyes were calm, but Adrien could feel that if something went not right, that ocean breeze would quickly change into a raging storm.

He loved his boyfriend’s dedication and passion.

“And this isn’t a mere acquaintance, your relationship, I assume?”

“As Adrien said - Luka started - we’re together, sir. _Romantically._ I love your son and we have a strong, honest bond. This meeting is just a formality, and no matter what will come out from this, our feelings for each other won’t change. Sir.”

Adrien’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink hearing the boy he _loved back with all his heart_ expressing their mutual feelings to his cold father. Indeed, no matter what the consequences will be, he will always love this boy.

Gabriel stayed silent for a longer moment. When he opened his mouth to speak, his question was rather confusing.

“How tall are you, young man?”

At that the boys exchanged looks.

“Excuse me?”

“Your height. How tall are you?”

After Luka told the man the exact numbers, Gabriel nodded. Then started walking around Luka seizing him with his sharp eyes again.

“My new collection’s theme is strictly connected to the worldly event called the pride month, which I believe has a connection to your kind of relationship. I’m a man appreciating different forms of expression and inspiration. I had planned for Adrien to model a few of my casual outfits. It would be a good thing to include him in a photoshoot with other models, also posing in a relationship manner. I would assume he would be more comfortable doing those with someone he is bonded with, so your _formality_ is also an opportunity for me, and for Adrien.”

He stopped again standing before the boys.

“What do you mean..?” Adrien half whispering asked, a little baffled.

“I’m requesting you and your _boyfriend_ to model for the Gabriel’s newest collection.”

*

“I don’t know, Adrien. This doesn’t feel sincere. That’s not me.”

“Please, Luka! I’ll be there with you. Father is right, I’ll feel better posing with my actual boyfriend, than a random guy, even if we both do our job.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you!”

*

“I’m still uncomfortable…”

“Shshsh… just a few more minutes. Look at me. Look at me, I’m here, Luka.”

_Adrien held Luka by his waist, standing really close. The photographer requested some close-ups, so their faces were barely inches apart._

“Emotion! Emotion, boys!”

Luka flinched.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s not here. It’s only us. Only, us, okay? Remember our song? Please, hum it for me?”

_Trembling hands gripped Adrien by the sleeves of his shirt. Too many voices. Too much noise._

_But there was their melody in the back of his head. Luka reached with his mind for it._

_Adrien’s hands gently caressed his sides. The movement barely visible, but he felt it._

_Just like their hands of each other’s backs, during the hours their song had been playing. Only for them._

“I’m here.”

_Just like the words Luka was repeating, as Adrien had clung to him in a passionate embrace._

Luka closed his eyes and started softly singing the melody. Comforting, loving presence of his boyfriend erased all his anxieties. Their noses brushed against one another.

_Adrien was smiling gently. Camera lens clicking, barely a background noise._

_“I love you.”_

_The blonde mouthed the words against Luka’s skin. Warmer than any blanket they would cover themselves with._

_Luka smiled too._

“Aaaaand that’s a wrap, everyone! Good job!”

Still in a haze, the boys looked at each other. The older left a chaste kiss on the tip of Adrien’s nose. A thank you, and an affirmation.

“I hate your father.” - finally Luka said, huffing out a laugh.

Adrien giggled.


End file.
